Com 50's Gadgets
Com 50's Gadgets is all of the gadgets that Com 50 uses in the Com 50 movies. They are all the creations of gadget expert W. Canon Details * Canon Element Type: Device * Function: Aid Com 50 on his missions. * Appearances: Com 50; Com 50: Peril in Iran; Com 50 and 007; Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island; Com 50 Covert Operations: The DVD game (unreleased) * Real or Fictional: Fictional History In the official canon, these gadgets were all created by CIA gadget technician W for Com 50 to use on his missions. After Com 50 retired, most of the gadgets were passed onto other agents. Functions Each and every gadget has its own specific function, as outlined here. Any that has an asterisk next to it never appeared or was cut. Teleporter Remote Designed to look like a TV remote, this device gives the user the ability to instantly travel anywhere in the world. Considered too dangerous a device, the teleporter remote is now sealed inside a secure vault, never to see the light of day again. Balloon Pump Dart Gun Designed to look like a balloon pump, this device can shoot darts at the intended target one at a time. Rope This device is just a rope. It allows the user to climb steep surfaces. Secret Camera* Requiring a special custom film cartridge, this device can be integrated into newspapers and take photos without drawing attention. Thermal Ray Glasses Given to Com 50 by 007, this device can cut through almost any material, give the wearer thermal vision, communicate with other agents, and illuminate the immediate area around the user. Laser Watch This device, worn around the wrist, has a small laser that can cut through wires and deadbolts. It also tells time. X-Ray Glasses This device gives the wearer x-ray vision through one to two walls. Listening Device Disguised as an I-Pod, the device allows the user to listen to conversations up to 23 miles away. Pen Telescope This device gives the user a telescopic view of up to 300 meters and a field of view of up to 3 meters. Calculator Radio This device gives the user the ability to communicate with other agents via radio. After the events of Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island, W redesigned this gadget to work exclusively with the thermal ray glasses. Invisible Ink* This device is a series of two pens. One is able to write messages in invisible ink and the other can decode them. For obvious reasons, these two pens are rarely side-by-side. Lucky Keys This device does absolutely nothing. Actually, the key chain rattles when the user shakes it, and the keys go to crushed cars from scrap yards around the U.S., making them useless. Rumor has it that this is W's failed attempt at making an alarm key chain, but the official canon does not state whether this is true or not. Trivia * Many of these gadgets are recycled from Scholastic's Spy University club, which featured puzzle books, games, and the gadgets in question. * Gadgets from other places are usually re-used free devices that had been acquired over the years from raffles, the mail, and other places. * While the secret camera and invisible ink are still on-file as props, they were never used because the Com 50 movies did not need them. * The joke rumor regarding the lucky keys is a reference to Spy University, where the key chain actually ''is ''an alarm. However, the key chain never worked properly and the battery quickly died. Gallery Com 50 Gear Case.jpeg|The case for Com 50's gadgets Category:Canon World Category:2004